


True Calling

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HardTime100's Flash Fiction Challenge #6, Pulling a Fontana which prompted:</p><p><i>Pulling a Fontana---Aliens? Spontaneous Combustion? Howell joining the nunnery? If Fontana can do it, so can we. So the Flash Fiction Challenge for June is to insert a wild, not to be believed, plot device of your choosing. You're a GOD, a fucking GOD, so go forth and create.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	True Calling

_"Take it off. Slowly. Yeah that's it. Don't rush. We've got all the time in the world. Now, turn around and let me see you. God, you're beautiful baby. Come here. Let me touch you." _

_"Listen up bitch, quit your whining. I said get down on your knees and suck my dick. Do it now. That's it, you little pussy, you know this is what you wanted all along. My big fat prick fucking your mouth. Take it you slut, take it." _

__   
_"Does that feel good? Oh yeah, you like my fingers deep inside you, but you need more don't you. You need my cock. I know.I know, but you gotta ask for it. I'll make you come so hard and so good, but you've gotta ask. There.now was that so hard?" _

"Ok ladies, wrap it up. Get those fuckers off and then get them off the phone. Count's in ten minutes."

~*~*~*~*

McManus motioned to Murphy to bring Keller into his office. "Have a seat Keller. I just got the reports in from the call center and the people at QUICKIE, Inc are very impressed. It seems you've set some sort of record. Thirty-seven satisfied customers at an average of $75 a phone call. That's over two-grand you just made for the State in a little under four hours."

Keller leaned back and smirked. "What can I say, it's a calling."

McManus nodded. "It's something all right. So you'll be happy to know that your work assignment has been permanently changed from stocking the copy room to the 1-900 call-center."

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Keller smiled even wider. "You're shitting me."

"No, in fact the people at QUICKIE have asked the Governor to have you head up a special late night shift."

Keller narrowed his eyes. "Late night? What does that mean?"

"It means until further notice, you'll be working from 10pm to 2am." McManus shuffled some files on his desk. "Too bad, not every body has your natural talent. The state deficit would be wiped out in no time."

"Who didn't cut it?"

"Let's just say O'Reily's back in the kitchen, and leave it at that."

"What about Beecher ?"

It was McManus's turn to smirk. "Oh, he'll be working the late night with you, along with Poet and Hoyt. His results were quite good, though not as impressive as yours."

"Poet and Hoyt?" Keller asked dumbfounded.

"Believe me that surprised me too. It seems they have some hidden talents. Hoyt's especially big with the S&amp;M clientele.

McManus stood up and walked to the door. "Anyway, I just wanted to say good job and get some rest, you've got a long night ahead of you." He watched Keller exit as he motioned Murphy to come back inside.

"You know Murph, as much as I hate Devlin, I think that bastard may have finally found a way to make these men pay their debt to society."

Murphy snorted. "If you say so Timmy. If you say so."

—FIN—

 

 

 


End file.
